Forbidden Nightshade: An Alpha's Fate
by Stephanie Silverfield
Summary: It's been two weeks since Toothless became alpha and he's only just starting to get used to it when fate decides to send a couple of surprises his way... (Toothless and OC pairing (Toothflower) and some background Hiccstrid. Rated T, just in case.)
1. Meeting Nightshade

_All characters, places, and references to How to Train Your Dragon, Dragons: Riders of Berk, Dragons: Defenders of Berk, How to Train Your Dragon 2, and Rise of the Guardians are the property of DreamWorks© and I do not own them._

_All characters, places, and references to Frozen, Brave, and Tangled are the property of Disney© and I do not own them._

_All OCs are the property of me, Stephanie Silverfield and I do own them._

* * *

_This is Berk. Only five years ago we dragons called it Stone-Viking Island, but now we call it home. It's been stomped and frozen, but it's still home. It's only been half a month since I defeated the Dark One and became Alpha of Berk. I still haven't met everyone in my new pack and fights break out daily, but I'm starting to get used to it. I guess that's why life had to send another few surprises my way…_

* * *

Toothless - Berk, March 2013

_Where is she?_ I wonder. _I need to go meet the Raincutters from the Ice Cavern, before they start fighting the Drago's Army Raincutters._

It seems the search for my second was going to be hard. Cloudjumper had refused, saying he was Frostking's second; he couldn't be my second, not so soon after Frostking's death. Well, that and he found Winterclaw from the Drago's Army Pack, she's his new mate. Wish I was that lucky but no, I'm the last Night Fury. He found himself another Stormcutter after only a few days in Berk!

As for the others: Hookfang kept starting fights with the dragons we we're _supposed_ to stop from fighting, Barf and Belch was always arguing with himself, and Meatlug kept falling asleep while meeting new dragons. That only left Stormfly, and she was probably late because of Astrid. It always seems that whenever Astrid isn't with Hiccup or her apprentice dragon rider, Lars, she's with Stormfly. She'll probably be here soon, and then we can get started.

I sigh, still not quite believing it all. I never wished to be an alpha, not even when Hiccup and I defeated Redqueen. For five years I resisted being an alpha and it had cost Stoick his life. If I had just accepted the title of alpha then, the Dark One wouldn't have been able to control me. It's my fault he's dead, just like it's my fault Coralpool died, all those years ago.

A familiar looking Terrible Terror was flying towards me. It's Sharpshot, Hiccup's Terror. He's ok, for a Terror. He shrieks "Alpha! There's a fight over at the great hall! A Skrill and Nightmare!" I growl quietly. Not another one! I wonder what this one's about?

* * *

Nightshade

_Not again!_ Why does it always seem Thunderstrike can't stand the thought of me being friends with other male dragons? It's not like we're mates or ever will be! But silently yelling at him won't stop this fight. All I was doing was speaking with a Monstrous Nightmare called Ashwing; he had been from the Ice Cavern Pack. I hadn't even introduced myself yet when Thunderstrike decided Ashwing was a threat and launched himself at him. Before I could do anything my friend Cloudtail attacked Thunderstrike, allowing Ashwing to fly off. Now it seems Thunderstrike and Cloudtail are in a battle to the death. I roar "Thunderstrike! Cloudtail! Stop it! Stop fighting!"

They either don't hear me or are ignoring me. I have to stop them, but how?

I continue yelling at them and attempting to get between them, but they keep going at each other. Suddenly, a loud roar causes all of us to stop, an alpha's roar. "**Stop! What is the meaning of this fight?**" We all cringe; no one can disobey an alpha's command, and I keep my eyes down. It's best not to look Alpha in the eyes. Cloudtail quietly states "Thunderstrike attacked a Nightmare, unprovoked, and Nightshade and I were trying to stop him."

The Alpha turns towards Thunderstrike "Is this true?"

Thunderstrike snarls "Yea, except he was moving in on _my_ mate."

* * *

Toothless

"I'm not your mate Thunderstrike! Nor will I ever be your mate!" roars the Female Nightmare.

The Skrill snorted in contempt, as if he knew she was his and she just didn't realize it. I already disliked the dragon; I hate dragons who believe they can just claim a female and not win her heart first. But there was something about him and her, they seemed, different. Then I saw his eyes, blood-red. _A Night Fury/Skrill Hybrid!_ Not the best of combinations. I have a really bad feeling about him. At least the Nadder seems normal, unlike the Nightmare, because of her unusually black-colored scales. Probably a hybrid of some type, can't tell though, she won't even look at me.

"If she doesn't favor you as her mate, you have no reason to fight others over her, Thunderstrike. Go, and don't let me see you fighting over her again." He gives a quiet growl and flies off.

I turn towards the Nadder, I think his name is Cloudtail. "You did the right thing, stopping him and the Nightmare. Who knows what they would have done to each other and to Berk?"

"Thank you, Alpha." I turn toward the Nightmare, Nightshade was it? Something bothers me about her. I know I've never met her before today, but yet she seems familiar. Who and what is she?

She finally looks me in the eyes, and I'm surprised to see they're blue. Nightmares only have yellow eyes; the only species that sometimes has blue eyes are…

_Night Furies! She's a Night Fury/Monsterous Nightmare Hybrid!_

She seems just as surprised as me and quietly asks "Darkwing? Is that you? I thought you were dead!"


	2. Skydancer

Nightshade

He stares at me, confused. I can't believe it, he's alive! All this time, he's been alive!

Darkwing, my best friend. I've missed him so much.

He kindly states, "You must be mistaken, my name's Toothless. Not Darkwing."

Not Darkwing? Impossible. "R-really? You look exactly like him…" I remember father telling me no two Night Furies have the exact same eye color and those are Darkwing's. I'd recognize his light green eyes anywhere, as beautiful as a summer meadow. He must be Darkwing, he has to be. "What's your real name?" A lot of the tame dragons have a second, viking-given name. 'Toothless' sounds like a viking-given name to me.

He looks uncomfortably at the ground, "I never had a real name. I've always been called Night Fury or, for the last five years, Toothless. My parents died before I hatched."

Could I be wrong? "Oh, I'm so sorry. My parents and siblings died when I was a hatchling…" so did Darkwing's. I thought Darkwing did too.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said sincerely. Then he asked "Did you have any other family? Who took care of you?"

"No one did. I have no family now. I lived on my own for 11 hatch-seasons until I met Thunderstrike, then 9 hatch-seasons ago, Dark Alpha captured us and that's where I've lived since."

Cloudtail jumped in, "Don't forget, you met me 5 hatch-seasons ago when Dark Alpha caught me too. We've been friends since."

I laugh quietly, "Yeah, you always did your best to cheer the rest of us up, even without your Skydancer."

* * *

Toothless

Immediately Cloudtail's cheerfulness disappeared. A heartbroken expression replaced it. Skydancer must have been his mate.

"What happened to her?" I ask, sad for him, for his loss. Dragons mate for life; he'll never have a family without her.

"Stone-Viking Island, the vikings, they-they shot her down." His voice breaking.

"You- you mean Berkians shot her down?" I ask, shocked. Could one of my human friends have caused Cloudtail his pain?

"Yeah, we were raiding here for Redqueen when-"

He's cut off by Stormfly coming from the direction of Astrid's yelling, "Toothless! I'm here! Sorry I'm-" She stops upon seeing Cloudtail, Nightshade, and me.

"Cloudtail?" she asks, shocked. She knows Cloudtail?

"Skydancer?" he says, barley a whisper. _Skydancer?!_

Stormfly runs towards him, happily yelling "Cloudtail!"

"Skydancer!" he runs to her, as eager for their reunion as she so obviously is. He puts his nose to hers as they meet; a dragon kiss. After a few moments he backs from her. "I thought the vikings killed you! I saw them shoot you down!"

"They did, but they didn't kill me. They used me to train their young. I thought you were dead! You never came to Hatchling Island!"

"The Dark Alpha caught me. I couldn't leave, no one could. What happened? Did you escape from the vikings?"

"No, I'm Astrid's dragon now. She calls me Stormfly, everyone does."

Ok, enough of this. "You know him Stormfly?"

She finally looks at me since seeing Cloudtail. "He's my mate." She immediately turns back to him and nervously asks "Cloudtail, do-do you want to meet our clutch?"

"Our clutch? You-you mean that you... that I'm a?"

"Yes, we're parents! We have two daughters and a son."

I sigh, "Stormfly, Cloudtail, I'm happy you found each other again. I think I'll leave you two be. You've got a lot of catching up to do." They have each other again. They're so lucky. I'll never have that.

Stormfly barley even seems to hear me, "Ok, later Toothless. You too Nightmare." And immediately starts to describe Clouddancer, her-no-_their_ daughter. Now that I know who Cloudtail is, I know she looks just like him, but with yellow tail-spikes.

"Um, I think I'll go with Toothless. See ya around, Cloudtail."

"Ok," he mumbles, listening to Stormfly describing their other daughter, Skytail. She looks just like her mother.

Nightshade and I walk off a little ways and I turn to her, "I guess I'll be going. I need to go deal with some Raincutters." I tell her. Why does she make me so nervous?

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you later?" She seems so hopeful at this. Does she wish we get to know each other? Could she… like me?

No I won't think like that! I'm meant to be alone; I'm the last Night Fury. It's my destiny.

"Maybe. I'm the alpha; it gets to be a pretty busy job." Nice save there.

"Oh, ok. So long, Toothless." She turns and flies away.

"So long, Nightshade."

* * *

Thunderstrike

I watch her fly off. No! No, no, no! That Night Fury is not moving in on my Nightshade! She belongs to me! She'll always belong to me!

_But there's no mistaking it Thunderstrike, they have a connection._

A connection? Ha! The only connection they could possibly have is the fact they both have Night Fury blood. So do I. I will be her mate! Our offspring will be the greatest creatures to fly the skies! Nothing will be able to defeat them, nothing.

_But she doesn't love you. She loves Darkwing. And you already heard her call him Darkwing. He's the one she wants, not you._

No, this can't happen. I won't let it. I'll do whatever it takes. I'll keep them apart. I'll win her, and then we'll take over this pack. Then we'll destroy the Night Fury Pack. We will exterminate the Night Fury species. I smile to myself, that Night Fury thinks he's the last of his kind, as if! If it was just one Night Fury I would have killed off the species long ago.


	3. Dragon Dreams

Toothless

"What am I gonna do Bud?"

I give Hiccup a soft coo. I might not understand what 'proposing' means, but I know Hiccup's worried about 'proposing' to Astrid.

Just one month ago, Hiccup first started telling me he was going to 'marry' Astrid and how he was going to 'propose'. But when he became an alpha, he started getting stressed by his new duties and some odd law…

_-Flashback-_

"What do you mean I have to get married within six months?!"

I look over at Hiccup and Gobber. What's all the fuss about?

"It's the law, lad. Even yer father had to do it. Besides, ya already got the girl for it."

"Yeah, but this is Astrid we're talking about, Gobber. I don't think she's going to be pleased by this, you remember what happened last time I upset her? And I'm not ready, I mean, I just became chief!" I think I know what 'married' means when he talks about Hiccup's not-yet-mate. I think 'married' is some sort of mating ritual.

"Ya have to get married Hiccup, or you'll lose yer title as chief. An' last time ya displeased her was that little trick ya pulled right 'fore Hookfang lost his fire. Besides, ya were plannin' to ask her anyways."

"And marry her in a few months, sure, but you're talking about a few weeks! She'll kill me if I ask her to marry me that soon!"

I snort and walk out of the forge. I don't see what the problem is, they've been courting ever since we defeated Dagur, and they still aren't mates yet. Most dragons are mates within a month or two of courting. Hopefully Hiccup will go and just get this marriage thing over and done with soon…

_-End Flashback-_

And he still hasn't done it, he just keeps saying he's going to, but doesn't. I guess you can't rush a human. I yawn to show Hiccup I want to sleep.

"Oh, am I boring you?" I snort the affirmative. "Alright, I'll figure out what to do in the morning. 'Night Bud." And blows out the candle.

Now, in the moments before sleep, I begin to think about Cloudtail, Nightshade, and Thunderstrike. Especially Nightshade. I begin wondering where she's at and if she's sleeping yet. And if she's thinking about me, not that I care about her or anything. I'm meant to be alone.

I drift off to sleep and, surprisingly, she's in my dream. She's looking around confused, as if she shouldn't be here, then she sees me.

"Darkwing, I didn't think I would dream of you tonight."

"I'm not Darkwing."

She gives a small, toothless smile. I guess hybrids can do that too. "My apologies Toothless, I forgot you call yourself that now."

* * *

Nightshade

"I've never called myself Darkwing."

I can't help but feel a little disappointed. Usually in these Darkwing dreams, I'm dreaming of us together as hatchlings or I dream of what might have been. But tonight I'm dreaming of him as Toothless. "So, Toothless, what's the Alpha of Berk doing in my dream?"

He looks at me confused, "This is my dream."

I snort, "This is my dream, Alpha."

"Please stop calling me that. My name is Toothless, not Alpha."

I give him another grin, "Ok, Toothless. So what do you want to do in this dream?"

He gives me an exasperated sigh. "Well, why don't you tell me more about you? What happened to your family?"

I look down sadly; it seems even, in a dream, I can't get away from my past. "I was born Nightshade, the hybrid daughter of the Night Fury called Nighttail and the Monstrous Nightmare called Mapleshade, sister of Oaktail and Pinetail. I hatched in an extremely small pack of dragons; it was just my family and Darkwing's. The day I hatched is the same day Darkwing and I became best friends."

He takes this in. "What happened to them?"

"When I was two moon-cycles old, I was playing with Darkwing and his sister when I heard my brothers' screams." I shudder just remembering their pain filled screams. "My parents, Darkwing's father, and Darkwing's mother all came flying in and I heard my father telling my mother to take Nightwillow, Darkwing, and me and fly away and not to look back; they would delay the attackers as long as they could. I never saw them again. My mother flew into the forest as fast as she could with us on her back, but I guess the attackers were faster. She hid us in a hollow log and lead two Nadders, a Gronckle, and five Nightmares away from us. We waited there for hours but no one ever came, so Darkwing and Nightwillow went to look for their parents. A few minutes later I heard him yelling in terror for someone to let him go, and I went to find him. Instead I found my mother's body. That's went I knew I was on my own."

As I finish, I see Toothless's saddened expression. "I'm so sorry for your pain Nightshade. There are not enough condolences in the world for that tragedy."

"It's ok," I feel myself beginning to wake up. Usually I can't tell when I'm about to wake up. "I hope I'll see you later today, Toothless."

As the dream begins to fade I hear him say "We'll see…"

* * *

Toothless

The rest of my dreams are my normal nightmares about Coralpool's death, but before it can turn into a nightmare about Stoick's death, I end up awakening to the sound of a dragon landing on the roof.

"Toothless! I know this is your human's nest!"

Nightshade. Why in the name of _Mim_ is she here?! It's too early in the morning to hang around with her!

I sigh and climb out of Hiccup's window, realize it's nearly high-sun and that I overslept. I have to get to the academy, it's time for Maya's last test and I'm supposed to be there! I approach her, "Nightshade, I'm late to my duties as Hiccup's dragon, so I don't have time to-"

"I'm sorry Toothless; I just wanted to see you. I thought we could spend a little time together before your Alpha duties... or your duties as Hiccup's dragon."

I look at her and see her avoiding my eyes. I really don't have time to spend with her or anyone else today...

"Well, I am going to be busy today, but we can walk to the academy together, if you want..."

She turns to me a gives me another toothless smile.


	4. Author's Note

I'm back! I know I've been away for a while and I should have had time to work on my FanFics, but sometimes life throws some very low blows. I am currently working on chapter 4 of An Alpha's Fate, but will return to Forbidden Love soon (I'm trying to alternate the stories).

Anyway, back to business.

* * *

I'm including a Dragon/Human Glossary as translation for the following 'Wild' Dragons' phrases:

Stone-Viking Island/Berk  
Moon-Cycle/Month  
Nest-Season/Year

More will be added as the story progresses

* * *

As always, I welcome any and all questions or suggestions.

\- Stephanie


End file.
